Liposuction or suction lipectomy is a procedure that is performed worldwide and is currently the most commonly done aesthetic operation in the United States. This technique involves the removal of subcutaneous fat with a mechanical suction device or hand held syringe.
To assist in the removal of fat, produce hemostasis and reduce swelling, solutions are injected into the subcutaneous tissues prior to initiating suction lipectomy. The solutions are mostly saline into which varying amounts of lidocaine, epinephrine and steroids have been added. Testicular bovine protein enzymes have been used to promote diffusion of the solution in some cases. After the fat cells (adiposities) are mechanically broken by the suction devices, the fat particles are removed. Other less frequently performed procedures utilize electric heat or ultrasound to breakup the fat.